femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia Rideout (An Aurora Teagarden Mystery)
'Marcia Rideout '(Sonya Salomaa) is the hidden main villainess from the 2015 Hallmark film, A Bone to Pick: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery, the first film of the Aurora Teagarden ''series (airdate April 4, 2015). Introduction Marcia Rideout and her husband, Torrance, were the neighbors of the titular Aurora Teagarden on Honor Street. Throughout the film, Marcia is shown to be sweet natured to Aurora and the other neighbors, as she invited them to a neighborhood barbecue in their honor. As revealed later on, Marcia's sweet demeanor masked her true villainous personality, which came to light in the film's climax. Two years prior to the film's events, Marcia flirted with married neighbor Brad Reilly, but to her surprise, Brad took her flirtation seriously and pursued her relentlessly. While Torrance was away, Marcia was again pursued by Brad at her home, and it was there that Marcia killed Brad by bashing his head with an aluminum bat. After Torrance found Brad's body, he buried the body in the front yard belonging to Jane Engles, whose house was left to Aurora after Jane passed on. Both Marcia and Torrance kept close watch of the area, and the latter of the couple broke in to the home looking for Brad's skull after it was found by Aurora. Reveal Marcia's reveal came when Torrance subdued Aurora just as she was calling Sally Allison regarding her realization that Marcia had killed Brad. Marcia turned heel and appeared to Aurora with her aluminum bat in hand, while preventing her from escaping. The villainess later confessed to killing Brad, and also stated that she didn't call police because she figured he would stagger his way back up; by the time she realized he was dead, it was too late. After her confession, the evil Marcia handed Torrance the bat and instructed her to kill Aurora in the same fashion that Marcia killed Brad. At that moment, Detective Lynn Smith appeared and held the couple at gunpoint, before handing the gun to Aurora due to going through labor. Marcia and Torrance were both arrested. Trivia *Marcia Rideout is mostly similar to Melanie Clark, the second ''Aurora Teagarden villainess. Both are part of villainous couples and act as friends of Aurora, but Marcia served as the first film's main villain, while Melanie was a supporting villain in the second film. *Sonya Salomaa also appeared as villainess Ashley in A Lover's Revenge ''and evil femme fatale Courtney Allison in ''Ties That Bind, as well as one of the Whelpettes from Los Luchadores. *Sonya Salomaa also appeared as a villainous robotic mother on The Haunting Hour. Quotes * "I just was trying to make a point with this bat here, for him to leave me alone! Just 'cause you flirt with a fellow doesn't mean you can take liberties!" (Marcia Rideout revealing her motive for killing Brad Reilly) Gallery Marcia Rideout 2.jpg screenshot_6831.png screenshot_6832.png screenshot_6833.png screenshot_6834.png screenshot_6835.png screenshot_6836.png screenshot_6837.png screenshot_6839.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested